Heretofore, a lamp, for example, a halogen lamp is used as a halogen heater that heats an irradiation target body. The halogen heater is used for, for example, heating a preform in a process for molding a PET bottle or heating a resin which is a material in a process for molding a resin.
Meanwhile, when the halogen lamp is used as a halogen heater, many halogen lamps are sometimes used in one facility. In such a case, for the purpose of energy saving, the consumption of electric power used in the facility is required to be reduced. In order to meet this requirement, the improvement of lamp efficiency is demanded.
An object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a lamp having an increased irradiation intensity.